The Hollow Games
by marisa ann
Summary: Only one tribute can win, so why is she trying so hard to keep him alive? With twenty-two others that would not hesitate to kill the both of them, the odds are not exactly in their favor.
1. i: reaping

**Author's Note:** Hello, all! A year or so ago, I tried to make a Bleach/Hunger Games crossover and it lasted all of one chapter. I clearly just was not interested in it enough. However, after reading a lot of fanfiction and watching the movies a lot, I decided to give it another go. My problem was that my first attempt was too much like THG. This version is much more like Bleach.

So much like Bleach, in fact, that I'm sticking it right in the Bleach category instead of the crossover category. This is because the plot varies so much from THG and echoes more of a Bleach vibe that I felt there just wasn't enough THG material to make it a crossover. Really the only thing the series has in common with Bleach in this fic is the actual Hunger Games (which I renamed the Hollow Games in this fic) and how it's done, not how it goes down.

Also, for those that have noticed, the main pairing in this story is Ichigo/Rukia. For those that are not a fan of the pairing - don't worry. I would encourage you to read it anyway because the story focuses on the Games more than a romantic relationship between Ichigo and Rukia.

Finally, the last thing I want to mention is that this fic is currently rated T. I'm not sure how certain scenes will turn out as I have not yet written them, so that rating may be subject to change. That being said, the rating will not change because of lemons, it will change because of violence/gore. c:

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or The Hunger Games, which belong to Tite Kubo and Suzanne Collins respectively.

* * *

The Hollow Games

Chapter I: Reaping

.x.x.

I stare unseeingly at the mirror in front of me as the first rays of sunshine are cast over Division 12. I am wearing worn clothes that my brother despises seeing me wear, and I have my large game bag swung over my shoulder. The bag is empty now, but it will hopefully be full by the time I return. My eyes gradually focus and I see myself clearly for what seems like the first time since waking up. My blue eyes are dull, and dark shadows look like bruises underneath them. My shoulder-length black hair is disheveled and hasn't been washed yet. I don't bother trying to clean myself up; I'll have to later, anyway, so why waste time doing it now?

Besides, I am in a hurry this morning. I quietly open the door of my room and silently pad into the hall, then down the spiral staircase. A few maids pass by me and give me hardly a glance. Despite the fact my brother hates it when I leave the house in my worn clothes and my game bag over my shoulder, everyone allows me to leave the house when I please. I think that it's maybe because it's their families I'm feeding, and they're grateful to me. Ever since I had been adopted into the Kuchiki clan six years ago I had started hunting for those living in the Seam, the poorest part of Division 12. Most are homeless and can't afford much more than a measly shelter let alone clothes and food. So I have taken the responsibility of feeding them, even though I could easily relax and enjoy a life of luxury inside the Kuchiki manor. I had once lived in the Seam so I feel I owe it to them.

I leave the mansion and am by the division fence before a few minutes pass. I listen for the hum of electricity that I know I won't hear and slip through a gap when I confirm that's it's not currently turned on. It is district law to have the electric fence turned on all the time, but I know the fence is rarely on in Division 12, probably to save the electricity or something. Once out of sight of the manor, I untie the white necklace around my throat and let it swing free from my hand. I look in admiration at the necklace for a moment. The beauty of it hasn't faded since it was given to my sister Hisana long ago from my brother-in-law Byakuya as a betrothal gift. I smooth the surface of the charm, which is a glittering white crescent moon resting against a black circle background. I have become very attached to the necklace and before long it became my token-the tool I use to wield my power. I set down my game bag by a pine tree, then continue on through the forest.

This forest is outside of Division 12. Technically, it's illegal for me to be out here, and I could be killed, regardless if I'm Kuchiki Byakuya's sister or not. But the Arrancar buy the game I shoot, so they would never hand me over. They don't get special food sent from the Capital, so they take what they can get. I swing my necklace forward and let it spiral through the air before calling out, "Sode no Shirayuki!"

Immediately, the necklace glows brilliantly and expands into a long white katana. I catch the hilt with practiced ease before it hits the ground.

I sigh a little as I think I wouldn't have to do this if the Capital just treated all the divisions right. Instead, they make us survive on the bare minimum while they live in absolute luxury. Not only that, but they have established a plethora of laws to keep our living restricted. Among them is the Hollow Games, which was founded seventy-four years ago today.

A century ago, the land I walk upon today was known as Japan. It is quite a small cluster of islands, islands that are now divided into several different divisions. Division 12 is located at the southern-most point of Japan. Long ago, Japan was a land that thrived. And so was the rest of the world. But war ravaged all over the globe and left most of it in ruins. Japan was one of the few inhabitable places and a man called Aizen Sousuke gathered up the remains of Japan and founded Kyogetsu, a land with a powerful government that provided for everyone. That's what the textbooks tell us, anyway. I suspect a lot of people didn't like the way things were run, because a group rebelled against the government. But Aizen, with his great power called Kyoka Suigetsu, defeated the rebel group and as punishment set up the Hollow Games, where he forced the rebels to offer up twenty-four of their own to fight to the death while it was broadcasted to the entire nation live. The fear after the first Games was so intense that President Aizen made the Hollow Games an annual event to remind the nation no one stood a chance against him or the Capital. And so the Hollow Games went on for seventy-three more years, with some tweaks and changes as it dragged on. All twelve divisions are required to offer up one boy and one girl tribute between the ages of 12 and 18 to fight to the death with only one victor coming out in the end. Those that win get riches, a new grand house, and rewards for their division for a year. And in order to keep the tributes and the rest of the nation in line, Aizen enlisted the Arrancar, masked soldiers, to be stationed in each division.

Today is the Reaping, the day the tributes will be chosen for the Seventy-Fourth Games. I raise my sword now, determination flooding through me.

"Nice party trick!"

I jump, whipping around with my katana braced in front of me. Then I frown in slight annoyance as I catch sight of that dark red hair. It's only Abarai Renji, my best friend since practically as long as I can remember. He's tying his long hair into his usual ponytail as he walks toward me with that stupid grin on his face.

"Renji! You're going to scare off all the game from here to Division Eleven!" I accuse, but my lips are twitching, threatening to turn up into a smile.

"Not if I catch it first," he says, smirking confidently. He opens up the large bag at his feet and shows me his load: three rabbits, a pheasant, and at least a squirrel or two. How he'd managed to fit all that in there, I'll never know. I recognize his own token bumping against his chest as he bends down; it's a large claw from some unknown animal hanging from a leather strap around his neck. "Not bad, huh?"

I don't like admitting his catch is pretty impressive. "Not too horrible. I can catch twice as much." I shrug, as if this is no big deal.

Renji glares at me, but I see amusement in his eyes. "I'd like to see you try." He steps closer to me and a twig snaps loudly underneath his boot.

Six or seven large birds fly out of the undergrowth, and I barely have time to wonder why they didn't fly away before when I realize I can seize my chance here. I raise my katana and frost forms along the blade. Quick as a flash, I whip outward and the frost solidifies into sharp, dagger-like icicles and three of them bury themselves into a few birds before the rest of the flock flies away. I jog forward and pick up three dead birds in satisfaction.

I look pointedly at Renji and now he just huffs. I smile, and can't hold back a triumphant laugh. I bend down to begin skinning the birds, pulling out handfuls of feathers. Renji stands there for a moment, watching me, then unloads his bag to do the same. We comfortably take an hour or so to do this, sometimes making small talk but mostly just enjoying each other's presence Renji and I have a unique history together. We met when we were only eight, and I joined his small pack of rowdy boys. Together, we stole food and drink from the Arrancar. However, there were at least five of us and it became difficult to help keep each other alive. One boy died of starvation, and another two from Arrancar retaliating. The last one fell ill, and even Kurosaki Isshin, the division's best healer, wasn't able to help him. Thus, Renji and I were left the lone survivors. Renji was somehow able to figure out how to use his animal claw as a token to gain the abilities hidden inside him. He taught me in return, but I wasn't able to discover what my token was until I was claimed by Byakuya at ten and given Hisana's betrothal necklace as a gift.

"We should be getting back," I say, as I pack my bag with the game I've shot. I press the end of the hilt of my katana, which has the same charm of the necklace, and it transforms back into one a moment later.

"Sure," Renji agrees as I put on my necklace. He keeps pace with me as we start back to the fence. "Do you want to get a pastry? As a special treat for the Reaping." His voice is thick with sarcasm at the last remark. The Reaping is supposed to be a celebration, but it's known collectively as the most dreaded day of the year.

"Okay," I say, shrugging. "I'm sure my brother will be pleased if I bring something back to the house." I hardly ever buy things for myself, even though I have all the money I could ever want.

Renji frowns. "Maybe we could sell my rabbits for money." I know that he detests my older brother, and I can tell he hates the thought of using his money.

"But we need to feed the others," I remind him, and the redhead sighs.

We soon approach the fence and duck under it. We head to the main part of the division, and I can't help but run to the window of the pastry shop. My mouth drops open in wonder as I see the beautiful cakes, which all have a great amount of detail. They look like works of art. I wonder who decorates them so magnificently.

"You want a cake?" asks Renji doubtfully. He thinks it would be a waste, I'm guessing. He still lives in the Seam and it's all he can do just to keep himself alive. I always offer him money, but he always rejects it in return. He never wants my brother's money.

"Yes, we'll share," I say firmly, grabbing Renji's hand and tugging him into the shop. It's sweet-smelling and warm inside, and the shop owner greets me with a smile, probably thanking his lucky stars for some good business.

"I'd like to buy a cake," I declare, going up to the counter with Renji in tow.

The man's eyes light up. I'm certain cakes are fairly expensive. "Very good. Which one? I saw you looking at some in the window."

"I'd like the one with the purple flower embroidery," I tell him, pointing at it.

He fetches the cake and carefully puts it into a box. "Alright, here's the price." He gestures at the price marked on the box. I raise my eyebrows slightly; as I had predicted, the cake is pretty pricey. But I just take out my coin purse and the correct amount on the counter.

"Thank you," says the man. "Enjoy the cake."

"We will!" I call back, as Renji picks up the box and leads the way out of the shop. "That's a nice place, don't you think?"

Renji grunts. "Expensive."

"Maybe to you," I retort. "But to my brother, it is very cheap."

Renji just clenches his jaw. His dark eyes trail down to the box he's holding, then passes it off to me. "Give me your bag and I'll handle passing things out today."

My smile falters. He clearly has no desire to eat the precious cake. He's probably never had it in his life. I silently let him take my bag and quietly say goodbye to him before I return to my home. I consider Renji my best friend, but I have never told him about my own concerns. I have never confessed things to him or really opened up to him. I don't tell him personal things like I probably should. Probably the only privilege he has as my best friend as that he gets to see me act like myself. Or, at least, act comfortable.

I am hardly through the front door when Byakuya summons me. "Rukia." I see him shadowed underneath the staircase.

"Nii-sama." I would try and bow, but it might not be the best idea while I'm holding the cake.

Eyes narrowed, Byakuya comes into the light and stares at me intently. "You weren't with the mongrel, were you?"

I flinch at the harsh term he applies to Renji. "No, Nii-sama." I lift the box of cake. "I decided to go out and get a treat this morning. In celebration of the Hollow Games."

My brother looks at me for a moment longer before nodding. "Good. We'll eat it before we leave. Now change out of those indecent clothes. I've already found a dress for you."

"Yes," I say quickly, before hurrying to the dining room and setting the cake on the table. Then I go upstairs to my room, where two maids are waiting. I let them take off my clothes and put the dress over my head. It's pale cream, and made of expensive material. I shift uncomfortably, disliking the feel of it against my skin. It itches.

After the maids fix my hair, I go back downstairs, somewhat eager to try the cake. One of the servants is already there, slicing the cake into seemingly perfect sections. He pushes a slice onto a small plate and passes it off to me. I reach to pick it up with my hand, but I am stopped as Byakuya sharply calls my name.

"Eat like a lady, Rukia," he says. "Do not descend to the level of street rats."

I suppose I haven't mentioned I actually dislike my brother a lot. I think I almost hate him. "I apologize, Nii-sama," I say behind clenched teeth. I then pick up a fork and take a bite of the cake. Despite my anger from before, I suddenly brighten as the taste floods my mouth. It's wonderful. I stop for a moment to admire the design on my slice before quickly eating the rest.

"Would you like some, sir?" asked the servant. Byakuya shook his head, waving away the servant. "Perhaps after the Reaping." When I'd finished off my slice, he went on, "Let's go, Rukia."

I nod and stand up. When Byakuya isn't looking, I wipe my mouth with the back of my hand. I follow him out of the house and into the normal scenery of Division 12. It is a rather depressing place to live and being the source of coal for the Capital it is always dirty and usually the people are as well. Today, however, most people look much cleaner. Only those that live in the Seam - like Renji - are still dirty, since they are homeless. We take our places off to the side as the rest of the division filters in. Another thing I forgot to mention: the Kuchiki family has held the title of mayor for generations for their loyalty to the Capital. So my brother is the Division Mayor, a job he carries out dutifully.

We arrived early, so I just watch as those from the middle class and the Seam flood into the square. I catch Renji's eye as he moves in with the other sixteen-year-olds. He mouths, _Good luck_ to me. I manage a small smile. _You too._

Too soon, it seems, Hikifune Kirio, our Division representative from the Capital, steps up to her podium. Hikifune has been different almost every year I've seen her, which has been five. The three years, she was enormous but also indescribably beautiful. Her hair color changed from orange to red to royal blue within that time span. But the last couple of years, she has adopted a slender body with a large chest to compliment it; a perfect hourglass figure. This year, her hair is deep violet and she has gained small swirl tattoos just beneath her eyes. Her lips are painted black and I see her eyelids match. She's wearing a canary-yellow dress that fades to purple at the bottom, where long feathers brush her feet, which are tucked into six-inch purple heels. She gives us all a very cheerful, excited smile as she calls out, "Welcome to the Reaping for the Seventy-Fourth annual Hollow Games!"

There's no clapping, like there would be in other districts. Hikifune continues on, unperturbed, re-telling the history of our country. The country is named after the token of our president, Aizen Sousuke. Nobody knows what his powers really do, since everyone he's revealed it to always meets their death. But everyone knows the name of his token: Kyoka Suigetsu. However, he doesn't really _need_ his token to frighten people. The fact he has somehow lived for a century without aging is terrifying enough.

"Our great President Aizen, being the master strategist and intellectual he is, came up with the system we have today that keeps the land from turning into what it was long ago. He first destroyed Division 13 as a warning to the other divisions of what would become of them if they tried to wreck the peace again. And then he established the Hollow Games to keep that peace so Kyogetsu will never be ravaged by war again." She says all this with great admiration, as if Aizen is one of her greatest role models in life.

"Now we'll have the drawing for the girls," she says.

I bite my lip. Even though I am the sister of the mayor of the division, I still can't avoid the Reaping. It is always possible for my name to be picked unless I am a victor. But I'm more afraid for Renji at this point than anyone else. After the girls, the boys' bowl will drawn from. Renji's name is in there at least sixty times, in contrary to my five. This is because you can enter your name multiple times into the Reaping bowl in return for tessarae - a small amount of grain, clothes, and other necessities. It may be meager to me, but it is more than enough for someone like Renji. I am fortunate enough to have never had to enter my name for tessarae since I was adopted by Byakuya before I turned twelve.

Then my eyes flick over to the young girls standing in the front. Most of them look terrified, standing shoulder-to-shoulder with wide eyes. Only one looks utterly calm; she has short black hair and gray eyes, and I think she might be one of Kurosaki Isshin's daughters.

"For the female tribute, we have..." Hikifune swished her long fingers around the bowl, then pulled out a slip of paper. "...Kurosaki Yuzu."

The dark-haired girl I'd been looking at suddenly stretches her eyes wide. She lets out a shriek as the brown-haired girl next to her stiffly steps out of the crowd. "Yuzu!"

Hikifune looks almost disappointed when she sees the girl. I am too, but not for the same reason. This girl does not deserve this. She must be twelve years old, the youngest age a tribute can be, and she's been chosen. A wave of sorrow and pity washes over me.

"Yuzu!" This is a boy's shout. My gaze jerks toward the male crowd, and I see a boy with orange hair staring desperately at the twelve-year-old girl walking up to the podium. His brown eyes are wide, despairing. He looks like his whole world is falling apart. A couple of Arrancar grab hold of him as he tries to lunge forward. But that wouldn't help, would it? He couldn't volunteer in place of her. Only girls could volunteer for the girl tributes. As I think that, I look back at the girl - Yuzu - and an awful, crazy, insane thought races through my head and then suddenly I am yelling out something.

"I...I volunteer!" I run up to the podium before my brother - or anyone - can stop me. "I volunteer as tribute!"

And now everyone is staring at me, and Yuzu is looking up at me with tearful eyes, and those are the eyes of a baby fawn, and I know now I could never regret taking her place in the Games, no matter what happens to me. I don't really understand _why_ I did what I just did, but it is done now. My heart is pounding, too loud for me to hear the relieved cries of Yuzu's sister. My mind is still buzzing, as if filled with static from a television. I can't hear anything and my vision is really blurry around the edges. The older boy rushes forward to embrace the girl, who must be his sister. Then he is shoved away by Arrancar, and Yuzu is returned to the black-haired girl.

I stare sightlessly over the crowd, wondering if I still possess my sanity. Slowly, my hearing is returning to me and now I see Byakuya arguing coldly with Hikifune.

"...she can't fight, she won't be in the Games. Take her out, and send the other one back in. There is not a chance I am permitting this to occur!"

"I'm sorry," says Hikifune, looking oddly frightening as she smiles tightly at Byakuya. "It's her own decision, and there's nothing I can do once someone has volunteered."

My hearing blanks out again and I only watch blankly as Byakuya returns angrily to his seat after a sharp rebuttal from Hikifune. Now I can hear once more, and the pounding in my ears isn't so harsh.

"The male tribute we have..." I automatically think of Renji and try to search for him in the crowd. But my vision is still half-blurry and I can't place him even though his red hair should stand out to me.

"...Kurosaki Ichigo."

I almost sag with relief, but then the orange-haired boy is walking out of the crowd, and he comes up to the podium. His jaw is clenched tight, and his eyes are expressionless.

"Any volunteers?" asks Hikifune.

There is silence. After a few more moments, Hikifune continues on, then congratulates us on becoming tributes. We are escorted to the Justice Building by Arrancar and the boy - Ichigo - stares at me, and his brown eyes scream one word, one question that demands an answer: _Why?_

* * *

**Author's Note:** So, what do you think? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Please let me know! I welcome constructive criticism or any advice that you think might improve the story at all. Otherwise feel free to ask questions if you have them!

I edited this first chapter so many times I'm not sure what more I can do with it, lol. I'll probably keep tweaking it in the future, but I'll let you guys know if I make any major changes.

-mari


	2. ii: impressions

**Author's Note:** Thanks to those who followed/favorited this and to my one reviewer. You are very loved. ^^

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or The Hunger Games, which belong to Tite Kubo and Suzanne Collins respectively.

* * *

The Hollow Games

Chapter II: Impressions

.x.x.

I am brought inside a room with burgundy-colored walls. I practically have to feel around to find the dark leather couch to sit upon. My vision eventually clears and I'm almost sorry that it does. There are pictures on the walls, photos of the previous victors of Division 12. There have only been two so far, so there is an abundance of photos from the Games they participated in. The ones that scare me the most are the ones where they have just become victors. Their faces are tired, sullen, their features sunken. They don't look like winners. Urahara, who won the 49th Games, looks like a skeleton at just seventeen years old.

Then the door is opened by an Arrancar and Byakuya sweeps into the room. He comes toward me so quickly I'm afraid he's going to grab me or something even more unspeakable like hugging me. But then he stops about a foot away from me, swaying slightly, before leaning back and clasping his hands behind him.

"Rukia," he begins, "what were you thinking?" His voice is so ridden with disappointment and deep puzzlement and something like hurt (is that even possible?) that I actually flinch.

"I...I wasn't thinking," I say slowly, carefully.

"Clearly," he says sharply. "The Kurosakis owe _us_, Rukia, not the other way around. They couldn't save Hisana so why should you try to save their girl?"

I feel like I've been struck. Oh...that's right. My sister Hisana had been brought to Isshin and his wife when she'd been sickly and dying but neither of them were able to cure her. I can see why Byakuya blames them for that, but it has nothing to do with the little girl. Yuzu.

"I wasn't thinking," I say again, deciding it is too risky to argue with my brother. I feel a flicker of my usual fire inside me, but I don't act on it.

Byakuya is silent for several moments, staring at me contemplatively. He isn't related to me by blood, but we look strangely alike anyway. He has the same black hair as me, and even a couple of stubborn bangs that fall between his eyes, which are gray. Renji says we frown and scowl the same way. The most prominent difference between my brother and I is that I smile sometimes and he has never smiled as long as I have seen him.

Finally, Byakuya casts his eyes down. "Why...do I have to lose you? How cruel after Hisana."

His voice is so low I think I must have imagined what he had said. When I look up, he is gazing straight at me again like he never said anything at all. I am convinced I imagined it.

"Make them regret choosing a member of the noble Kuchiki family," he says coldly, before turning and sweeping out of the room again.

I sit in silence for the next visitor to be shown in. I wonder what Byakuya meant by 'make them regret choosing a Kuchiki.' Does he think the Kuchikis have that much influence and power that when I die in the Games the Capital will face Byakuya's wrath? Or does he think I have the power to win the Games and make the Capital regret making a fool of their Games because I came out victorious so easily? Very doubtful. It's more likely that I'm going to die and Byakuya is going to unleash his powers on the Capital or something. But why would he do that anyway? He doesn't care for me like he did Hisana... In fact, he mostly ignores me. He probably just thinks I'll soil the Kuchiki name...

The doors open again and in rushes Renji. He seizes me and lifts me up into a hug so tight I can barely breathe. When he sets me down, his eyes are wide and frantic, filled with concern.

"Rukia, listen," he says urgently. "You can win. Your power has a lot of potential and you can be amazing if you hone it before the Games. If you use it to your advantage, you can definitely win."

"Renji, what - " I stare at him. "There's twenty-three others out there. I can't possibly kill all of them." I shiver. "Even if I wanted to."

"You don't have to kill to win," he reminds me. "You just have to survive."

"But the career divisions have been training for the Games. Their powers are going to be _way_ more developed than mine could ever be." I start panicking and sweating at the thought. "Renji, I can't do this..!"

"Yes, you can! You just need to survive!" he insists before the Arrancar come in and bring him back out of the room. They allotted much less time for him. Byakuya had probably only gotten in so long because he is a Kuchiki and everyone obeys a Kuchiki if they've got any brains.

The Arrancar let in the next person, and I am surprised to see the beautiful girl that enters. It is Inoue Orihime, the younger sister of Inoue Sora. They own a little bakery at the edge of the Seam, not nearly as big as the bakery I bought my cake at. But they are known for giving out free samples to the people living in the Seam. I went to school with Inoue until I turned thirteen and Byakuya pulled me out to assign me a private tutor. She was very shy and somewhat ditzy back then, but always kind to everyone. Now she had turned into an auburn-haired beauty and I often hear boys talk about how gorgeous she looks every time I pass through the district square.

"Hi, Kuchiki-san," says Inoue shyly, her hands clasped together in front of her.

"Hi," I say back to her, unsure of what else to say.

"I, er, brought something," she says hastily, and she fumbles through her canvas bag before pulling out a wooden pendent. She holds it out to me. "It's for Kurosaki-kun, actually. They wouldn't let me in because his family and friends have taken all the spaces available." She suddenly blushes. "I didn't come here just for that, though."

I take the pendent and nod, wondering if Inoue is Ichigo's girlfriend. It would make sense, actually. When I did pass by the school, I would sometimes see Inoue hanging around with the formerly nameless orange-haired boy. And now she's giving him some kind of token. The signs all point to a relationship. Though one would think they would let his girlfriend in to see him...

"I wanted to wish you good luck," she says warmly. I think of how hard that must be for her. She'd be rooting for Ichigo, probably, which means I would have to die. "I, ummm, I've sort of seen you. And your power."

She looks embarrassed for some reason but I'm just shocked. I have never revealed my powers inside the division. It's always been in the safety of the woods outside the fence that I feel comfortable enough to bring out Sode no Shirayuki.

"I think...it's incredibly beautiful. I hope I can see more of your power in the Games." She hesitates before going on. "I think it's really brave, what you just did. I tutored Yuzu-chan and Karin-chan for a few years so I'm quite close to them. I'm very thankful...and so is Kurosaki-kun, I think."

She is thankful I am sacrificing my life for Yuzu's, even though I know nothing of her but for the fact I have seen her in a younger form in the past years.

"It sort of reminds me of the story of the sun and the moon. The moon rescued the stars - relatives of the sun - and in return she gave up her brilliant light and only appeared when the sky was darkest." She smiles wistfully.

"Thank you, Inoue," I manage to say. I want to say a lot more, but I can't put my feelings into words. There's something beautifully innocent and genuine about Inoue. If more than one person could become victor of these Games, I know she would root for both me and Ichigo.

She smiles at me before the Arrancar take her away.

Before the doors can open again, I look back at the walls of the two previous victors. Those two sacrificed so much to win. It makes me realize something horribly depressing.

As I gaze at the worn faces of the victors, I think to myself, _Even if I do win, I still lose._ Because they both look like they lost something important on their way to winning.

* * *

Five minutes pass before a few Arrancar come in and march me out of the back of the Justice Building. Behind me, I can hear a few more escorting who I think must be Ichigo. I don't try to look behind me as the Arrancar lead me outside and watch me board the train. I barely pause to look at the sleek train like I might have in any other position. It would have to go fast in order to get us to the Capital within a day, and fast it certainly looks.

"Here we are!" trills Hikifune as I enter the train compartment that appears to be the dining area.

I look past her to see the table set with ornate plates and silverware, which all gleam as if they've been polished. The food is almost as distracting as the utensils. Not only can I see how beautifully done it is, I can _smell_ it. The Kuchiki cooks are very talented, but I get the feeling whoever made this food is a professional.

But not even the food catches my attention as quickly as the two sitting at the table does. The two previous victors. The only victors. Our mentors for these Games. Urahara Kisuke and Shihoin Yoruichi.

Urahara is wearing some ridiculous striped pants and a white shirt with a long green coat draped over his shoulders. A cane rests on the table next to him, even though he doesn't look old and clearly isn't old. A green and white striped hat sits upon his light brown hair, shadowing his eyes ever so slightly. He's tucking into a roast pig. Across from him sits Yoruichi, who is dressed entirely in black, tight-fitting clothes. Her deep purple hair is tied up into a ponytail and the shade looks surprisingly good against the dark brown shade of her skin. When her eyes flick up at me, I see they are yellow.

"Congratulations, you two. I am your division escort, Hikifune Kirio! And here are your two mentors: Shihoin Yoruichi and Urahara Kisuke." She gestured to the table. "Sit down, have something to eat!" invites Hikifune.

"I'm not hungry," I say, but I sit down a couple seats down from Urahara anyway. There's a moment's pause and then I hear the chair scrape next to me. I look up as Ichigo takes a seat. He gazes at me quietly, his brown eyes still filled to the brim with questions. I meet his eyes steadily, bravely, chin tilted up.

"Rukia, could you pass me the gravy?" he asks coolly.

I try not to show my surprise. No questions at all? Nothing? Maybe he's waiting. But, wait - why did he call me by my given name? I realize with a jolt I have been calling _him_ by his given name ever since Hikifune called it out. I don't know why, but I don't bother to correct him.

Instead, I twist around, grab the bowl of gravy, and pass it to him. He has taken several scraps of turkey and other meats in the meantime, along with mashed potatoes. I copy him and start to pile my plate.

"I thought you weren't hungry?" I glance up to see Urahara looking at me curiously.

"It would be a shame to let this food go to waste," I tell him as I bite into a biscuit. A lot of the food here is more western-style instead of the traditional style I eat in the Kuchiki mansion.

"When do we start training?" asks Ichigo as he spears a few green beans with his fork.

"A little eager, eh?" My gaze switches to Yoruichi. Her voice has a distinct accent, almost like a Capital accent. "We start when we get to the Capital, carrot-top."

Ichigo bristles at the nickname. "It's Ichigo."

"Oh, really?" Yoruichi throws back her head and laughs. "Even better. How about I call you berry-boy?"

"How about you just call me Ichigo?" he retorts. He clearly doesn't take well to nicknames that pick on his appearance. But it is funny, I have to admit. He's named after a strawberry? And his hair really does look like the top of a carrot and it has the same shade as one too. His hair sticks out in all directions and I feel like I'm staring at a sun, for his hair is so bright-orange that he could fit snugly into the Capital with their ridiculous hair colors.

Yoruichi just laughs at him. Urahara flicks out a fan to cover the bottom half of his face and I get the feeling he's hiding a smile from Ichigo, too.

Ichigo sighs. "Can you at least give us some suggestions? We only have a couple of weeks till the Games."

My eyes flick up to his when he says 'us' instead of 'me.' I don't understand what his strategy is. Is he trying to include me out of courtesy? Or does he think I'll be a useful ally in the Games? Either way, the result is ridiculous. There's only one victor, so one of us is going to have to die. We might even have to end up killing each other, though I think I'll probably be dead within the first few days...

I shake my head to get rid of the negative thoughts. Renji had been right, my power has great potential. I just need Urahara and Yoruichi's help to hone it.

"Well, for starters, you can get rid of that attitude," says Yoruichi with a smirk. "I would suggest that, when you appear in public, that you appear happy and excited to be there. The Capital's citizens love that."

"Why?" I ask before I can stop myself. Everyone's eyes flick to me, but I don't flush and look down. I look right at Yoruichi. "I mean, if we're just all going to be dead in two weeks, what's the point?"

Yoruichi eyes me steadily for a few heartbeats. Her yellow eyes are piercing and somehow like a cat's. "Good point, princess. I'll give you the same suggestion as berry-boy: get rid of that attitude."

I grit my teeth and look down, burning with anger and humiliation. Great, I can see that Yoruichi already looks down on me. Not only for being so negative and unwilling to conform to her advice, but also because I'm like royalty. _Princess_, she'd called me. It is a derisive nickname I have tried to avoid over the years, but it seems Yoruichi picked up on it anyway. I've been known as the Kuchiki Princess ever since I was adopted by the clan. I immediately assumed it was a nickname rooted in spite and I tried to stamp it out by starting fights with the boys that dubbed me with the petty name. But it had traveled around the division, clearly.

I pick at the rest of my food for a couple of minutes before I stand up abruptly, grabbing a biscuit. "I'm going to get some rest." I stride stiffly toward the door at the end of the compartment and jump a little in surprise when it slides open before I'm within a few feet of it. High-tech. I walk through and try to look for the train compartment that I am sure to have. It doesn't take long for me to find it. _Female Tribute, Division 12_ says the plate next to it.

The door slides open at my approach and I enter. The compartment is smaller than my room back home, but much more practical. I would prefer this to the unnecessary amount of space in my normal bedroom. There's a bed centered against the wall, with a small desk beside it and a lamp poised over the bed-frame. Across from the bed is a door that leads to a small bathroom when I open it. The bathroom has a full-sized tub with a shower function. There's also a toilet and sink tucked snugly inside. The dresser next to the bathroom door attracts me and when I open it I am surprised to see a large variety of clothes. Even more surprising: they're all in my size. They must have just stocked it before I boarded the train.

The door slides open suddenly and I look up sharply. Kurosaki Ichigo steps inside, stops, and the door closes behind him.

"Hey," he greets me.

"Hello," I say warily. I only then remember the gift from Inoue and hold it out to him. I hadn't really examined it till now, but I can see there is a dark symbol stamped onto the wood. It is the exact mask that the Arrancar wear to conceal their faces to the public. I only realize now how much it looks sort of like the dark spirits I've read about and seen little pictures of in culture textbooks. It is said that our nation is host to dark spirits, called hollows, and they sometimes influence whole divisions to go crazy and rebel. Why would something like that be on some kind of badge? And why would Ichigo's girlfriend want to give it to him?

He eyes the badge without any recognition on his face. "What's that?"

"Inoue Orihime asked me to give it to you," I inform him, continuing to hold it out. "Maybe it can be your token? If you don't already have one, of course. I'm sure it would be easy to get attached to a badge your girlfriend gave you." I don't know why I'm trying to give him advice. It'll just give him another advantage over me.

But he looks surprised. "Inoue's not my girlfriend." He takes the badge anyway, lifting it up to his eyes. "But maybe it can be a token."

"What does it mean to you?" I ask him. A token has to have a deep meaning for the user or they'll never be able to use it properly to channel their powers through it.

"It's a symbol of the protector," he tells me without looking up from his observation of the pendent. "The symbol of the Shinigami."

"Shinigami?" I echo.

"Yeah, you know," he says, glancing up at me briefly and perching himself on the end of my bed casually, "the legend of the Shinigami. The Shinigami has been protecting the land and people from evil and corruption since the dawn of time. And they bring the souls of the fallen to Heaven. That's what everyone says, anyway. It's funny how Aizen turned the symbol of the protector into a mask for the enforcers of the law." He chuckles darkly.

I've never heard of such a thing in my life. Apparently I hadn't listened to silly stories like that when I was younger and Byakuya didn't tolerate things of that nature at all, so he never would have asked my tutor to teach me about it. It sounded like nonsense to me, just like the stories of hollows roaming this land.

"They also say the Arrancar are hollows that President Aizen has made tame and that they have a hole through their chests because they don't have a heart." He flips the badge in his palm. "But, they're all just stories, right?"

I had actually heard of that Arrancar legend. And I had strongly believed in it when I was young and living in the Seam, until my brother had come along and told me it was all garbage.

"Why are you in my room?" I ask him, wanting to get to the point.

"Why did you volunteer for my sister?" he shoots back.

There it is. He is finally asking the right questions. Unfortunately, it's not one I really have an answer to yet. "I don't know," I say honestly.

"How do you not know?" he says in exasperation. "I just wanna know your motive, Rukia. Nobody signs up for a death match."

He's right. But I still don't have an answer. "Maybe I just have a weakness for cute things," I offer.

"She wanted to thank you," he says suddenly, in a low voice. I look at him sharply. "She came into my room earlier in the Justice Building. She was such a mess - crying and everything - and she asked me to tell you thank you. For saving her life."

I did save her life. Yuzu surely would have died in the Games, no matter her brother's efforts to protect her. That baby fawn would never be able to kill in order to become victor. I saved her life. This reassures me, somehow. I've done _something_ right in this situation.

"Ichigo, I don't really know why I volunteered for your sister," I say hesitantly. "Maybe I will one day. But all I'm going to worry about now is surviving. We should both focus on that."

* * *

I wake up the following morning with Hikifune tapping on the light. "Time to get up!" she sings with far too much enthusiasm. "Breakfast is mandatory!"

I groan. I have never been much of a breakfast person and having Hikifune tell me attendance is mandatory doesn't help my mood. I am most definitely not a morning person. I drag my feet out of bed and find a pair of black pants and a white and lavender silk shirt to wear.

I am still rubbing the bleariness from my eyes when I walk into the dining compartment. Urahara, Yoruichi, and Ichigo are already sitting at the table tucking into breakfast.

"Eat up, princess," Yoruichi says as a greeting. "We'll be at the Capital in half an hour."

"What's taking so long?" I ask grouchily, taking a seat across from Ichigo and next to Urahara.

"We stopped in each division along the way," says Urahara. "Division Twelve boarded their tributes first, then Division Eleven and so on."

"You mean the other tributes are on this train with us?" I am startled by this news. I thought they would have separate trains for each division. To keep us all on one train...isn't that dangerous?

"Don't worry, there are guards that separate each division. No one is getting through them," Yoruichi says, smirking. "Did you think there are twelve different trains? You know there's only one track. It's only sensible this way."

"It still shouldn't have taken so long," I point out.

"Yes, well, some divisions take longer to board than others," says Urahara loftily. I know that he must be referring to the career divisions, who would likely celebrate the tributes chosen. So much, in fact, that it must take longer to stop the partying long enough to get the tributes on the train. Those were the tributes that wanted to be here. The most dangerous ones, the ones that had trained all their lives for this moment. I suppress a shiver.

I eat breakfast as Hikifune tells us our schedule for the day. When we arrive in the Capital, we're supposed to meet our stylists who will 'pretty us up' for the opening parade that will occur this evening. I wonder what sort of costume my stylist will dream up. The last several years have had the tributes dress up in coal miner costumes, which is pretty unattractive. But I had seen on the Capital news a few days ago that there were new stylists for 12 this year. I hope they are more creative than the other years.

"There it is!" Hikifune suddenly exclaims, pointing wildly out the window. "The Capital."

I glance over my shoulder and I actually stand up to get a better look when I see the view. Ichigo joins me as I walk toward the window and stand close to it, staring in awe at the city that unfolds before my eyes.

It's huge. Glittering silver and gold buildings scrape the edge of the clouds as if trying to reach for Heaven. I can see a golden bridge looming ahead of us and it's just about as high as the buildings. Gleaming blue water spreads out around the city and I are that there are white-sand beaches along the edge of it. It looks like some kind of paradise.

But it will be my prison for the next two weeks.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Alright, so I totally forgot to explain the token thing last chapter so I'll do that now. Most, if not all, of the characters have all the powers that they have in the manga. However, I did not make them Shinigami for a good reason: they'd have to be dead. Death isn't really something to fear in the Bleachverse so I had to change that up. Plus, Shinigami are super over-powered and this will make them more human.

The powers in my fic are more like Fullbring. They have an object they're really attached to and they can channel their special powers through it. Some people have swords, others have bows, still others might have a dragon (lolol). But, yeah, that's the gist of it. They have the same powers and abilities, they just don't have to scream bankai to power up or whatever, lol.

-mari


	3. iii: legends

**Author's Note:**Thanks for the reviews, guys! This chapter took a little longer to write for whatever reason, but I think I like it enough to finally upload it. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or The Hunger Games, which belong to Tite Kubo and Suzanne Collins respectively.

* * *

The Hollow Games

Chapter III: Legends

.x.x.

It turns out I don't actually meet my stylist until after several Capital stylist-assistants are finished with me. It takes them over an hour to remove all the hair from my body (save for the stuff on my head), scrub me absolutely clean, pluck my eyebrows to perfection, cover my face with some type of foundation that hides all imperfections, and basically make me feel bare and raw. They leave me with just a towel to wrap around my naked body before they walk out the door.

I shiver, nervous to meet my stylist. Usually stylists are the opposite gender of the tribute and I am red with embarrassment at the prospect of letting a man see me naked. My brother would undoubtedly unleash Senbonzakura, his power, on my stylist if he knew I was in this situation.

I jump a little when the door opens. In walks a pretty normal-looking young man and I am struck with the resemblance he has to someone I have only just gotten to know.

He looks almost exactly like Ichigo. He has the same spiky hair (albeit his is a little longer in the back and is black instead of orange), the same face structure, the same body type and everything. But this man has blue eyes and a softer expression. I've noticed that Ichigo constantly scowls, but my stylist looks like he smiles a lot more.

He grins now as he approaches me. "Hi, Kuchiki. My name is Shiba Kaien and I'll be your stylist."

I sit in silence, not sure what to say. Kaien doesn't ask me to take off my towel and I'm grateful to him for that. It appears he can see my form without needing to strip. He looks my over for a few minutes, makes me turn. He tugs on the ends of my shoulder-length black hair before he steps back.

"You've got a good figure," he begins, and I know he's speaking for business rather than complimenting me but he still smiles warmly at me as he says it. "Though you are pretty short, I'm sure we can still pull off something eye-catching."

"What do you have in mind?" I ask wearily, preparing myself for the worst.

"The other stylist, Nelliel, and I studied the culture of your division long before you came here. We were going to do something else, but we had a new idea as soon as we saw your Reaping. Story time!"

He perches himself on a chair at the table, directly across from me. "Once upon a time," he starts with a playful smile, "there lived two brilliant figures that reigned together in the sky. One was known as the Sun, the other known as the Moon. When the Sun couldn't see his relatives - the stars - any longer, the Moon gave up some of her light so they could shine in the darkness alongside her. And then every once in a while, the Sun and the Moon will unite together in the sky, creating a Black Sun."

I recognize the story as being the one Inoue had told me about.

"It's supposed to be a legend that arose in Division Twelve specifically, but now it's known pretty much everywhere in Kyogetsu. I thought we could make your outfits revolve around that theme. Kurosaki will be the Black Sun whose relatives are the stars - the ones you, the White Moon, saved. Because you volunteered for Kurosaki's sister."

_Oh._That actually sounds...really good. I feel good about this now, not nervous. I'm glad my costume gets to reflect not only my division but also myself. I saved Yuzu, just like the White Moon saved the Black Sun's relatives.

"How does that sound?" asks Kaien, raising his dark brows.

"That sounds great!" I blurt out, excited now. "How are you going to do it?"

"Well, I've got a few ideas," says Kaien, standing up and folding his arms. "But I can promise you this: by the time I'm done with you, you're going to look divine."

* * *

It takes hours for Kaien to get me ready. He dresses me in a long, silvery-white dress that shows off a little more of my chest than I'd normally like. The sleeves are short and are over-the-shoulder. Kaien ties a pale blue obi around my waist before placing a sort of white sparkling cape over my shoulders. He styles my hair so that it is silky and gleaming, and pins back the stubborn bang that falls between my eyes with a large pin shaped like a crescent moon. He makes my eyelashes longer and darker and my skin a few shades paler than normal. He even paints my fingernails a glittering silver. The last thing he does is make me slip into silver flats and put a brilliant silver diadem on my head.

"A crown?" I question him.

"Well, you are a princess," he says teasingly, referring to my nature as a Kuchiki. When he teases me, I don't really mind it."But the Sun and Moon reign together in the sky. I see that as royalty. At least a prince and princess."

When Kaien has completely finished, he takes my hand in his and leads me out the door. We walk through a long hallway and I count eleven other doors before we reach the end. He pushes open the last door and we enter a huge dome.

Every single tribute is in here, preparing for the opening procession in. I can hardly spare the others a glance, however, when I see Ichigo. He's dressed completely in black and a golden crown sits atop his head of ginger hair. But what really sticks out - literally - are the thin wires coming out of the back of his red cape.

"Don't give me that look, it'll look way better when we're out there," he scowls at me as I try not to laugh at how ridiculous he looks. A corner of his lips turns up, though. "You look pretty great, by the way. With the whole moon getup."

"Why thank you," I say, flashing him a smirk. "Let's hope you look more like a sun when you're out there."

Kaien comes up to us and I am shocked at how similar he and Ichigo look. "Are you two...?"

Ichigo glances at my stylist. "Oh, well - "

"Hey, cuz!" says Kaien cheerfully. "How's Division Twelve?"

"You _are_ related!" I gasp.

"That doesn't really matter right now," says Ichigo quickly, and he helps me onto our carriage before Kaien can say anything else. I am a little suspicious of how he avoided my observation, but I decide the parade is more important at the moment.

"Ichigo, don't forget about the rays!" I look down and see a very beautiful woman with long tresses of teal hair standing by our carriage. She has a funny skull-shaped thing for a hat, it seems, but she looks very friendly for the most part.

"I won't," Ichigo assures her. "Thanks, Nel."

Then the procession begins and I just barely see the carriage for Division 1 clop out of the dome and into the Capital before our own carriage jerks forward, pulled by a pair of coal-black horses.

I see the carriage in front of me, Division 11, holds tributes wearing royal white clothes lined with gold and pale blue. No, it looks more like religious wear too, even though religion has been banned for a century. When our carriage finally comes into the light, my ears feel like they are going to explode with the amount of noise coming from the crowd. Ever single one of them must be screaming and cheering to produce that kind of sound. It's absolutely deafening. I hear them cheer _Division Nine!_ for a few seconds but that's until they see the Division 12 chariot.

Then they're screaming our division. And as I see my face flash up on the screens above us, along with my name, they start cheering my name and Ichigo's. I am consumed with exhilaration and unadulterated joy and pride at attracting this much attention. I can't keep the smile off my face.

Warm fingers brush mine. I instantly look to my right, up at Ichigo. I am momentarily dazzled at his appearance. He really _does_ look much better out here. The wires I had laughed at before have become rays of a fiery sun. Orange flames blaze out of them, surrounding Ichigo in a haze of fire. With his dark clothes standing in contrast to it, he really does look like the Black Sun.

"Take my hand," he says, his lips close to my ear so I can hear him. "The crowd will love it - the Sun and the Moon are united in the stories, so why can't we?"

I feel slightly wary at first, but I entwine my fingers with his anyway. Ichigo raises our joined hands and the crowd completely loses it. I can hardly see for the flowers that are thrown at us. It seems like the whole Capital is chanting in unison, _Division Twelve, Division Twelve!_

Now I can't help but laugh in delight. Every single screen features us - the White Moon and the Black Sun, joined together to face their newest challenge, the Hollow Games. I am almost disappointed when our chariot comes to a halt beside the Division 11 carriage. The screens flicker briefly and then they show the young, handsome face of President Aizen.

President Aizen looks to be no more than thirty years old, but he's been around for a century. Nobody quite knows how he has become ageless, but there are millions of theories. Not all of them are kind, either. His brown hair is combed back neatly, his sable eyes looking out across the crowd with a sly smile on his face. The Capital adores him but I have learned to distrust him after my years in the Seam with no help. Besides, this is the man who created the Hollow Games, the death match that would surely lead to my demise.

"Welcome, tributes," he says, his voice smooth and low. The crowd quiets at once, entranced by his voice. "The Seventy-Fourth Annual Hollow Games begins now. All of you have already made - " I feel a chill and I immediately know he is looking at me and Ichigo, " - _quite_ an impression. I look forward to the weeks to come."

The chariots lurch forward again and the crowd goes insane. We process into another large, dome-like building and the crowd's cheers are cut off at once when the door slams shut behind us.

I realize I am still holding Ichigo's hand. I untangle my fingers from his and sheepishly readjust my dress for something to do. Despite the impression we made out their as a united force, I am not sure if that would be possible in the Games. This is reality, and reality is cold and cruel.

* * *

"You were amazing out there!" Hikifune exclaims as soon as Ichigo and I arrive inside the building reserved for housing the tributes. She hurries us into the elevator, which shoots twelve floors up to the penthouse in less than ten seconds. "So many people came up to me with praise about the two of you. You lit up the Capital tonight!"

We follow her out of the elevator and into the wide hallway. The large room that opens up from it is absolutely stunning. A crystal chandelier hangs from the ceiling, setting everything aglow with crystal-like light. The walls are painted a pale blue, a calming color that stands in contrast to the rest of the wildly-eccentric Capital. A dining table is set in the middle of the room, already piled high with food. Urahara and Yoruichi didn't seem to have a mind to wait for us because they are already eating.

"We're going to watch a recap of the Reapings and the opening ceremony while we eat," declared Yoruichi, picking up a remote and flicking on the tv across the room. It's enormous, easily taking up three-quarters of the wall. We'll be able to easily see what's happening. I sit at the end of the table to get a better look, anyway. This will be my first look at the other tributes, the kids I'll be fighting to the death with in just a short week or so to come.

Urahara looks up at the screen as he chews on a dinner roll. His gaze is strangely calculating, as if he's already assessing the tributes. I get the feeling he is much smarter than he looks or acts.

"Division One's tributes, everyone: Loly Aivirrne and Hisagi Shuuhei!"

The girl on the screen is probably my age, and she has long dark hair done up in pigtails. Her eyes are violet but that's not even the strangest part-she has what looks like the fragment of an Arrancar mask over her left eye. The mask completely blocks her left eye from view, so it looks like she doesn't even have one. The cheering crowd doesn't seem to be concerned about this at all. The boy tribute, Hisagi, has spiky black hair vaguely reminiscent of Kaien's or Ichigo's, but he has thick arms and a tattoo on his face. Coupled with the three long scars on the other side of his face and the metal bands around his arms and neck, he looks pretty threatening.

"What's with that girl?" I ask no one in particular. "That mask thing on her eye...is it a fashion statement?"

Urahara shakes his head. "No, she is an Arrancar." Apparently seeing my shock, he goes on, "Don't look so surprised. Arrancar are people too, they're just trained to grow up to be law enforcers. They still have to enter their name into the Games. We just don't see them as often because there are much fewer Arrancar than we normal people." He looks grim for a moment. "But I've been informed there are six Arrancar this year. Arrancar are extremely dangerous," he warns Ichigo and I. "They are naturally more powerful than us, which is why Arrancar typically become victors when they're put in the Games."

"What's with their masks, anyway?" asks Ichigo in clear distaste.

"Arrancar are recognizable by the honorary masks they wear," says Yoruichi briskly. "When they aren't keeping the peace, they have their own unique masks. Otherwise they wear the ones you two are used to seeing."

Spooky. Until now, I haven't thought of Arrancar of having their own traditions and beliefs. But it is like they have a society of their own, almost making them human. Actually, it makes them almost more like ghost stories, too. What kind of society donned strange, bone-shaped masks?

The reaping recaps continue and I am sure to watch Urahara and Yoruichi's reactions to each tribute presented. When the tribute is deemed uninteresting or of no concern, they say nothing at all. When I have a tribute to be wary of, they frown or make a negative sound in their throats. But Ichigo and I really perk up when they speak up to give us a warning.

"The Division Two tributes are always dangerous," says Urahara, and Yoruichi nods in agreement. "Don't make an alliance with them. They will betray you. Undoubtedly."

When the Division 4 tributes appear, Yoruichi suddenly stiffens. I follow her gaze and see she is looking at the short, slim female tribute. She doesn't look much of a threat, I think, with her size. She has short, dark hair and two long braids bound in white cloth that go down her back. When she steps up to the podium, I see golden rings are attached to the ends of them.

"That's Soifon," says Yoruichi grimly. "She's an expert at hakuda - hand-to-hand combat. Her family served mine for many decades until my family relocated to Division Twelve." She closes her yellow eyes briefly. "I've met Soifon before, on my Victory Tour after my Games. Don't underestimate her."

I take her warning seriously, but Soifon soon moves to the back of my mind at the appearance of more powerful Arrancar and some threatening-looking others. Urahara comments on the Division 7 tributes, who are being mentored by the sadistic Arrancar Grimmjow Jaegerjacques. There is an Arrancar tribute and his name appears to be Luppi Antenor.

The reapings finally get to Division 11 and at this point Urahara speaks up again. "Most in Division Eleven are Quincy, and their primary weapon is a bow and a special kind of energy arrow they produce themselves. They have won more Games than expected, so don't count them out of the running."

I study the Division 11 tributes carefully then. There's a boy about my and Ichigo's age with dark hair and glasses. He's wearing white clothes and standing straight and tall. The girl tribute is shorter, daintier, and probably younger, but her expression is confident. The district escort shouts their names to the crowd: Ishida Uryu and Bambietta Basterbine.

Finally, the reapings come to Division 12 and I see myself volunteering for Yuzu, stiffly rising and looking out blankly over the crowd. I glance over at Ichigo and at the same time he looks at me. We hold each others' eyes for a long moment, and I suddenly desperately want to know what he's thinking. But then he looks back to watch himself walk up to the podium.

"Time for bed!" trills Hikifune, turning off the screen. It flicks off just as I see myself at the opening ceremony, glowing white and radiant as the moon. I don't know I'm smiling until Ichigo gives me a little smirk that says it's obvious.

"Rukia," he says, before I am able to go into my room. He glances warily over at the others before returning his gaze to me. "Listen, I owe you. I can see that you don't want to trust me enough to be my ally in the Games, but at least trust me when I say that when I owe a debt, I _do_ pay it back. And I intend to pay it back by helping you in these Games."

A wave of uncertainty washes over me. I don't want to be any closer to this boy than I have to be. My voice is unintentionally sharp as I say, "Yeah? And how exactly do you plan on helping me? You haven't manifested your power yet."

"What do you think training is for?" he says, unconcerned. He jerks his thumb at his chest. "Trust me, I'll repay this debt."

_With what? _I think bitterly. _Your life?_

* * *

**Author's** **Note:** And so here we get a couple introductions of a few tributes. We'll get to sort of meet a few of them in upcoming chapters. I'm going to start a list of tributes as Rukia identifies who they are.

_I'm starting to like this story. I'm glad you include their powers in the manga and add some twists to it. I'm pretty excited of who are the other players in the game. I hope they're not OCs._ - Guest

- Haha, no, there's going to be little to no OCs in this story and they're certainly not going to be tributes. The Bleachverse is so big and diverse with so many characters that OCs aren't even needed to effectively move the plot along. So, yes, that means I'll be killing off actual characters, lol.

TRIBUTES

- Division 1: Hisagi Shuuhei and Loly Aivirrne

- Division 2:

- Division 3:

- Division 4: Soifon

- Division 5:

- Division 6:

- Division 7: Luppi Antenor

- Division 8:

- Division 9:

- Division 10:

- Division 11: Ishida Uryu and Bambietta Basterbine

- Division 12: Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia

-mari


End file.
